


Trevor Donovan's Photoshoot Trap

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Foot Fetish, M/M, Vore, cook vore, trevor donovan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Trevor Donovan gets invited to a Photoshoot that he's told is to advocate for animal safety where he's posing as a Thanksgiving turkey to be thought-provoking. He ends up realizing this isn't just posing. He's the meal.Featuring: An Art commision of the final product.





	Trevor Donovan's Photoshoot Trap

Trevor had received news that he’d booked a modeling gig. He was proud of this knowing he’d just gotten rid of his agent and booked it himself. They requested he come having not eaten the day before which wasn’t entirely unusual for nude modelings. With a quick see you later to his buddy watching his dogs Trevor headed to his ‘secret project’ as he was told to call it. Those wide thirteens slid into flip flops he hadn’t thought about before every foot fetishist on the internet started telling him just what they’d do to them. It was a turn on for him so he made a good mental note to tell the people running the shoot to get some good foot shots. As he pulled up to the location, an old warehouse on the outskirts of town something should’ve rung up the red flag but having modeled for a while before he’d been in sketchier places. He grabbed his stuff and walked in where a young guy had a set resembling an industrial kitchen as well as a truly enormous oven. This’d be an interesting shoot for sure. “Trevor! Great to see you made it!” A young guy, early twenties came up and clapped him on the shoulder. “Hope the traffic wasn’t too bad. We’re just so thrilled you offered your body to this.” The guy beamed, squeezing Trevor’s bicep and looking him up and down. “Oh yeah of course…” He licked his lips, confused. “So what exactly is the shoot?” He chuckled. “I guess I forgot to ask that.” A feat agents usually took care of. “Well we know where you stand with animals and that sort of thing so we thought you’d be perfect for one of those gritty ad campaigns where the subject is treated like meat prepped and served to show what it’s like for the animals that are used for their meat.” The guy explained. It was definitely avant garde but he’d been a part of those types of shoots and he was indeed very passionate about animals. “Yeah. Sure okay.” Trevor nodded, starting to strip. “Where do you want me?” He asked, now standing in just a pair of flip flops. “Right this way.” The photographer smiled, guiding him towards the kitchen set. “Just hop on up here and we can get the shoot started.” Trevor hopped onto the large metal prep table and looked at the stirrups before looking to the photographer. “So I know this may be an odd request but I’ve got a lot of fans that love these size 13s’ here and I was hoping you could feature them in the photos as much as possible.” He said, wiggling his meaty feet. “Oh it’s actually a member of the team’s personal request as well so we planned on giving them a spotlight…” He winked. “We’ve got a real chef on for this shoot but he’s highly trained so don’t worry he’s gonna make it look very realistic. Trevor sighed, relaxing a bit, getting into the mindset needed for nude and avant grade style shoots. It was interesting that someone on the crew openly lusted after his feet but at least he knew that gave him an audience. Trevor leaned back, his legs spread and feet nestled in the stirrups while his wrists were fastened into cuffs as were his ankles. A chef came out with a steaming bowl of fresh stuffing, not saying a word or even giving Trevor a sign he was anything but the prop, before pouring olive oil onto what would be used to spread Trevor’s hole open for stuffing. “Hoo boy. That’s actually…what’s tha-“ And before he could finish his question A cold metal object coated in warm oil thrust into his asshole causing him a bit of pain and pleasure as it started being cranked open and pressing against his prostate. His toes crunched and his feet wiggled in the restraints. “Oh fuck that’s…this is a lot that wasn’t in the description.” Once again he was ignored as he saw the photographer taking more photos as the guy he’d spoken to earlier walked up to heat up the oven it seemed…a real oven. This was definitely an interesting shoot. He was pulled from this as he felt warm, wet, and hot stuff being suddenly pushed into his stretched ass. He smelled stuffing like thanksgiving. This’d be something to get later out for sure. He looked around as he saw a man sitting in a chair fully jacking off to this process and felt a bit bashful. His feet arched and curled which got a moan from the guy jacking off. Maybe this would be fun after all. He started wiggling his feet around, moaning and playing at trying to get out of the bondage which for sure got the mysterious guy going as the wet jacking off sounds really echoed. He gets off on this…okay. “Please let me go! I’m not food!” He screamed out, smirking when his face was hidden away. The cameraman snapped more pictures as the chef pulled the contraption from his ass which received a grunt from Trevor. “Please stop I’m a human not food!” He saw the young guy walk over and exchange words with the mysterious man which led to him coming back and picking up the flip flops. “These are gonna go for a very high price online. Especially since you won’t be needing them anymore…” He winked, licking a stripe up the dark imprint his sole left on the flip flop. “Delicious…can’t wait to taste the real thing.” He hummed, grabbing hold of one of the meaty feet. “Look at this thing…can’t wait til it’s roasted up and just falling off the bone…” He licked his lips before hungrily licking up and down Trevor’s feet, biting a bit too hard at points. “Fuck, what the hell are you talking about?” Trevor grimaced as his feet were bitten but the act of having them worshipped never ceased to turn him on so it was a confusing bout of feelings. “Oh, this isn’t just a themed photoshoot. I’ve paid these people around here to cook and serve me the meal I’ve wanted for so many years. You.” The young guy smirked and sat back in his chair that had been brought closer. “You’ve already been stuffed, the oven is preheated…all that’s left is a nice baste and shoving that gorgeous hunk of meat into the oven.” Trevor felt the adrenaline boost that came with the fight or flight and looked around. He was in the middle of nowhere in an otherwise inhabited warehouse. He couldn’t be heard even screaming as loud as he could. But he could try. Though as he took a deep breath he felt his mouth get stuffed full and his teeth sank into something sweet…crisp. A fucking apple. He was a suckling pig ready for the oven… The chef returned with a large pot and began labeling large scoops of liquified butter and seasonings onto Trevor as an assistant rubbed it into his skin. Before he could figure out what was happening his arms and ankles were released. They flipped him over and as he tried to escape he felt an intense shock from what was apparently a cattle prod. He convulsed and by the time he regained control of his body again he was hogtied up. Then in a swift move, his ass was corked with a large eggplant that made him groan from the stretch after his ass only just got a break from the stuffing mechanism. The chef and sous chef then synchronized a lift of his massive amount of meat into a roasting pan. He felt the soft yet lumpy bed of stewed potatoes he was set on and realized this was no joke. He was being wheeled to the oven…he was meat. With a wiggle of his meaty toes they slid him into the oven. Over a span of time Trevor still had some fight in him. He struggled, screamed through the muffling gag of the apple, and the entire time the young man enjoyed the whole thing. Trevor was facing out so he could see how the guy was literally getting off on his struggle. As time went on he was pulled out of the oven and basted. He had to say…he smelled amazing. At one point he was drizzled in cum from a pitcher the chef, sous chef, and the client all gave which gave off a tang and made his skin crisp. Moments later his vision went dark. He was cooked and it was the end of him. Though before he lost full consciousness he was pulled out and heard an electric knife. “He’s just as I always imagined him to look like. You’ve really outdone yourself Alex.” He smiled. The knife cut through the ankle and Trevor could hear the sound of thick meat hitting the plate. This guy was a noisy eater too. He could hear him tear into the meat and groan, nearly a moan, and say “Foot meat is a delicacy and I’m pretty sure I have enough to last me months with this one.” He hummed as Trevor passed out and left his meat to the young guy who ate every bit.


End file.
